leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Protect (move)
|gen=II |category=Cute |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others. |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Raises the score if the Voltage is low. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self |na=no |tm2=yes |tm#2=17 |tm3=yes |tm#3=17 |tm4=yes |tm#4=17 |tm5=yes |tm#5=17 |tm6=yes |tm#6=17 |tm7=yes |tm#7=17 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=07 }} Protect (Japanese: まもる Protect) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM17 since Generation II. Effect Generation II Protect protects the user from all effects of moves that target it during the turn it is used, including damage. This does not include damage inflicted by weather it is susceptible to, or damage from a status condition that it obtained on a previous turn (as these are not moves that targeted the user this turn). If the user goes last this turn, the move will fail. Protect will fail if the user is behind a . Each time any of Protect, , or is successfully used without other moves used in between, the success rate will halve. In this generation, the success rate is implemented as a single byte over 255 which starts at the maximum of 255 and is floor-divided by 2 each time. This causes the success rate to drop to 0 on its ninth consecutive successful use.https://github.com/pret/pokecrystal/blob/51bad5a/battle/effects/protect.asm#L54-L61 Generation III Protect can now be used when the user is behind a . Like in Generation II, the success rates of Protect, , and halve each time any of the three are used successfully and consecutively. In this generation, the halving was intended to cap at a 12.5% success rate on the fourth consecutive successful use, but a bug causes the cap to not work, causing the game to read garbage values and causing Protect's success rate on the fifth and future turns to follow an erratic sequence.ポケットモンスター情報センター　2号館 (Japanese)【ポケモン】TASさんがまもるの限界に挑戦してみた【ルビー】 (Japanese) The following success rates are accurate to Ruby and Sapphire; from the 53rd turn onward, FireRed and LeafGreen have a different sequence of values, as does Emerald.http://forums.glitchcity.info/index.php?topic=6603.0 These numbers represent success rates out of 65536, which means that the move has a 1/65536 chance of missing on the first use.TASさんがまもるの限界に挑戦(裏) (Japanese) Protect can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Protect now properly caps at a minimum success rate of 12.5% on the fourth and future consecutive turns. In only, if an attack is given perfect accuracy through the effect of a move ( / ), the weather ( in Rain, or in ), a Micle Berry, or an Ability ( ), it has a chance to hit through Protect equal to (100 - move )%. OHKO moves are unaffected, and will never hit through Protect. This behavior was reverted in Platinum. Generation V Protect's success rate no longer has a lower bound of 12.5%. and now also count toward this halving.Smogon forums Generation VI onwards Successfully using Protect, , , , , , , or consecutively now divides the chance of success of Protect, Detect, Endure, Spiky Shield, King's Shield, and Baneful Bunker by 3 for each consecutive use, with a minimum (1/3)^6 (1/729 or ~0.1%) chance.https://twitter.com/0x7bdf/status/591858756733931521 If a damaging Z-Move targets a Pokémon that used Protect, the Z-Move will bypass Protect but only do 25% of the original damage. The effects of Protect are not lifted. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Protect, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Moves that bypass Protect In addition to damaging Z-Moves, the following moves cannot be stopped by Protect: |} Additionally, Feint, Shadow Force, Phantom Force, Hyperspace Fury, and Hyperspace Hole lift Protect's protection for the rest of the turn. , , (except and ), and entry hazard moves cannot be blocked by Protect. Description |Completely foils an opponent's attack. If used consecutively, its success rate decreases.}} |Foils attack that turn. It may fail.}} |Evades attack, but may fail if used in succession. Negates all damage, but may fail if used in succession. }} |Enables the user to evade all attacks. It may fail if used in succession.}} |It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |Enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 32 }} 40 }} 44 }} }} }} 29 |16|16|16|16 31 }} }} 38 |29|29|29|29 27 }} 42 |32|32|32|32 27 }} 33 }} 33 }} 28 |28}} 32 |32}} 32 |32}} 37 |37}} }} 29 |29 16 |16}} 29 |29 16 |16}} 29 |29 16 |16}} 30 |30}} 22 |23|23|23 17 |17}} 22 |23|23|23 17 |17}} 49 |49}} 53 |53}} 32 |32}} 32 |32}} }} 4 |4}} 49 |49}} }} }} }} }} By TM , , , , , and }} In other games Pokémon GO In Pokémon GO, the Protect Shield is a feature in s. The Protect Shield is only a mechanic and not actually a move known by any Pokémon. The Protect Shield prevents all damage from an incoming Charged Attack, but the player can only use Protect Shield twice per battle. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The user is protected from all attacks for a set amount of turns, which ends on the user's turn. However, items such as toss items can still hit. Description |The user gains the Protect status, preventing damage from enemy attacks and moves.}} |Gives the user a Protect status. A Pokémon with the Protect status doesn't take damage from enemy attacks and moves, and is also protected from the effects of moves.}} |Gives the user a Protect status. A Pokémon with the Protect status doesn't take damage from enemy attacks and moves and is also protected from the effects of moves.}} | }} |You'll get the Protect status, which enables you to evade enemies' attacks and move effects. Its chance of failing rises if you use it multiple times in a row.}} |You'll protect yourself and evade enemies' attacks and move effects. But its chance of failure rises if you use it after you use a move that evades enemies' attacks.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga * Asuka mentioned that used Protect in The Legendary Pokémon and the Village of the Gods (Part Three) but the move wasn't shown. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation II, after the "name protected itself!" message appears, there is another message saying that the opponent's move missed. This is caused by Protect's effect internally leading moves with an accuracy check to miss, and was changed in Generation III to omit the second message. * Protect is the most common move among the movesets of Video Game World Championships team's winners. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=守住 |zh_cmn=守住 |da=Beskyt |nl=Bescherm |fi=Suojaus |fr_ca=Protéger |fr_eu=Abri |de=Schutzschild |el=Προστασία Prostasía |he=הגנה Hagana |hi=बचाओ Bachao रक्षा कवच Raksha Kavach |id=Lindungi Bertahan Berlindung |it=Protezione |ko=방어 |pl=Ochrona |pt_br=Proteção |pt_eu=Proteção Proteger |ro=Protecția |ru=Щит Schit |sr=Zaštita |es=Protección |sv=Försvara |vi=Bảo Vệ }} References External links * Pokémon Online forums * http://web.archive.org/web/20110826064256/http://www.upokecenter.com/dex/?attack=182 Category:Increased priority moves Category:Protection moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Schutzschild es:Protección fr:Abri it:Protezione ja:まもる zh:守住（招式）